Yuurei: The Invalid Torture
No Help For The Outcast Ahatake was looking at the clock. In about an hour he'd have to go to his new job. He shuddered at the word. WHAM! The silence was blatantly interrupted by a violent kick of the front door, none other by a volatile Tereya. By the way her eyes were dangerously narrowed, a scowl that seemed to have been burned into her countenance, and the simple fact of the way she walked told anyone that she was a bomb ready to explode at the slightest touch. "I've had enough of this shit!" She snapped, throwing herself on her back into the couch beside Ahatake. "I give up!" Ahatake looked at her, a resigned smile on his face. "Job hunt not doing so well?" "Fuck no." She held up her hands, three fingers erected on each one. "Six months. SIX FRIGGIN' MONTHS and not a single job in this place fits me!" She ranted. "How in the hell do they expect 21-year-olds to get some sort of job if the market isn't versatile enough?!" Ahatake laughed. "Ever considered getting a job to avoid getting in trouble?" "Ugh..." A growl escaped from Tereya's lips as she flopped her arms back down. "I don't care anymore. If I get a job I'm gonna hate doing, I'm going to quit the next day. What would be the point o' that?" Ahatake layed back on the couch sighing. "Woman, do you want to go to this nations prison?" "Oh, for the love of..." Tereya snapped, though moving a little in order to give him some room. "If I wanted to, I wouldn't have wasted all this time looking for a job in the first place! You sound like I wasn't bothering at all!" "You weren't very successful." Ahatake replied. "You don't need a job with combat." "I want one to keep my interest. That's my hobby, and my favorite one at that!" Ahatake sighed. "For God's sake woman, get a job, I don't care what so long as it ain't in a strip club! Considering the position they were in, Tereya raised her arm and elbowed Ahatake in the stomach, though not enough to hurt him. "Shut up." She retorted. "You're not helping me out here." Ahatake chuckled. "Well excuse me." "Even using you as a bed can't help me think about what to do." Tereya grumbled, closing her frustrated eyes in an attempt to calm herself. "I'll tell you one thing; if those police come around here and start demanding why I don't have a job yet, the peace ain't gonna be kept around here for long." Ahatake frowned. "Always so violent. If they do come and you kill 'em, you're burying the bodies." "Hey, I'm not saying I'm going to kill 'em, either!" "Sure you're not." Ahatake said, sarcasm dripping in his voice. "....ok, maybe you're just a tad bit right." Ahatake chucked again. "I know you well enough then. By the way, where is Midoriko? She's been leaving early for the past six months, and I know she doesn't have a job." "Where our little stalker of blondes would usually be?" Tereya guessed, scratching at her nose. "Probably off bugging the Injikis or something like that." Ahatake's eyes widened. "Of course." He sighed. "When will she give up on her?" "When you give up on me." Tereya replied slyly, an involuntary smirk crawling up to her face. "And we both know when that will be..." "When I am dead." AHatake said. "Mhm." Ahatake yawned. "I can say one thing. I never envisioned me with a job." "Well, point out the obvious, why don't you?" Tereya folded her arms across her chest, laying her head back to rest it beside his own. "I don't think any of us actually thought of you with a job." Ahatake laughed. "Yup. I'm definetly the slacker type." "Oh, preach it!" Tereya said in false excitement, raising her hands up in the air. "Something else I already know!" With a quick roll and hop, she had left off of Ahatake and back onto solid ground. "Ugh... I donno what the hell I'm gonna do now. Maybe imprisonment won't be so bad... just a little time in a box before you're released again into the world. Once I am, my time'll be reset, and I'm free to start lookin' for a job again..." "Or you could just haul ass to the employment office and get a job, no matter what it is." "How about you shut the fuck up? All you're succeeding in actually doing is pissing me off." Ahatake sighed. "Suit yourself. I'll see you on visitors day." "Whatever." With brisk steps, the woman promptly kicked open the door - again - and stepped out, back into the fresh air to leave the husband behind. The look of fury, although softened considerably, still maintained the malevolent feel about her. Ahatake sighed. "Yareyare..." Trouble She desired something that would help ventilate the frustration. It was all that was in her mind, even as she sat on the curb of the side-walk, lost in her own thoughts. Starting a fight would immediately draw attention from the police, something that she was having difficulty trying to avoid in the first place. Her husband hadn't helped her at all, and even made her mood a bit less optimistic than it already was. So much for relying on family. She buried her face in her hands, letting out a frustrated sigh. The outside was quiet, as it was only 8:00 AM. Not many people were awake, but as usual, officers were patrolling. It was if they never slept. It was here that her eyes snapped to the patrolling officers. The feeling of apprehension went through her, and she was forced to stand up on her own once more. She knew she couldn't remain; they might as well would've had her identity on a piece of paper to read and memorize. She needed the shelter of cover, a place where she wouldn't have to worry about them. She needed to get out of there. She turned and walked forward, away from her house and in an aimless direction. A police officer eyed her, and those very eyes narrowed. He pulled out a walkie-talkie like device. "Sir, reporting in. Target 101 currently sighted." At first, only static was the response, and it was being wondered if the message got through. But then, a voice spoke up, the walkie-talkie static giving a rather mechanical tone to it. "Approach with caution. Have your team close by to cover you. If she shows any sign of resistance, shoot her on sight. Over." The officer clicked and stowed the walkie-talkie away. He began to pursue the woman, walking briskly. Tereya's ears immediately picked up his footsteps, and she allowed herself to stop. She cursed under her breath, knowing full well who was pursuing her. Her hand was now begging to go for the sword to cut him down, but thought no more of it. She refused to allow her hand to rise and strike the man down. Instead, she waited ever so patiently for him to come to her, all the meanwhile remaining silent. "Excuse me ma'am?" The officer spoke when he had reached her. She did her best to show no emotion to what would be her prosecutor, choosing instead to incline her head in his direction. "Yeah?" was the only word that came from her mouth, as she slid her nervous hands into her pockets. "We have recieved intelligence that you have passed your 6 month limit." "I'm looking, damn it." Tereya snapped, a bit harsher than she did. "Gimme two more weeks, I'll find a job by then." But her tone didn't sound at all pleading - nothing but pure irritation was being voiced out, though she was still trying to keep her cool. The cop's eyes narrowed. "Two weeks and you'll have a job by then?" "Sure, whatever..." "Fine." The cop replied, turning. "We will give you this week." "Thank you, officer." This time, her tone was mocking, but she didn't allow for any further comment. She walked off, feeling at least a little bit relaxed. Now that she didn't have the police breathing down her back for a while, she could get to finding a proper job. The luxury was with her. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for the officer, for his walkie-talkie went off once more. Now, the one who had spoke to the man before put on a much colder tone as he spoke. "And just what do you think you're doing, officer?" It demanded. "Giving her extra time, sir." The officer replied. "Do you request I do otherwise?" "Apprehend her! There are no exceptions to our law, and you definitely have no say over what our King's judgement is." The voice snapped. "Don't be foolish enough to sympathize with your target in such a time! Now, do your job!"